Aunt Cass
'Cass Hamada ' is a major supporting character in Disney's 2014 animated featured film Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Maya Rudolph. She is the hard-working and supportive loving aunt of Hiro Hamada as well as the owner of the popular Lucky Cat Café. Personality Cass is a caring woman who loves her nephews above all else. She is very loving towards them, but knows when to be strict and firm when necessary. This is shown when she picks them up after they are released from prison. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before lecturing them semi-strictly about how much they worried her. Cass seems very excitable, talkative and is usually in a happy mood. She is also understanding and did what she could to help Hiro through his depression after Tadashi's death. She supports and encourages the decisions of Tadashi and Hiro while wanting what is best for them, as she encourages Hiro to go to college as it is what Tadashi would have wanted. She is proud of her nephews and is not afraid to show it. She also appears to be rather oblivious, as Hiro was able to hide Baymax's existence from her (though it is unknown if she was suspicious of Hiro's activities after he set out to form the Big Hero 6 to catch Yokai). Relationships Hiro Hamada Cass Hamada is Hiro and Tadashi's aunt. Hiro tends to stress her out and cause her to "stress eat" due to his illegal bot fighting, though she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. She is very supportive and proud of his abilities and was overjoyed when his Microbot exhibition won him an invitation to attend the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Like Hiro, she also mourned the passing of Tadashi. She would bring food to Hiro after Tadashi's death as Hiro fell into a severe state of depression and refused to leave his room for two weeks. She tried to encourage him to go to college because Tadashi would've wanted it and she wanted him to recover, but he remained silent and she decided to give him space. When Hiro left his room for the first time in two weeks and he lied about going to register for classes (he was really going to catch up to Baymax), she was overjoyed and hugged him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship and are close, especially since now they are the only known close relatives each other has. However, it is interesting to note that Hiro did not want to tell her about Baymax and that he seems to be keeping his superhero persona a secret from her. This is most likely because she has been shown to worry about Hiro and disapproves of him doing dangerous activities (such as bot fighting) and after Tadashi's death, she might forbid him to continue being a superhero as it would put his life at risk. Tadashi Hamada Cass is Tadashi's over-worked but loving aunt. She had raised him and Hiro for a decade since their parents died, although she admits that she's not perfect. He hated making her upset and tried his best to make her proud, encouraging Hiro to do the same. Go Go , Honey Lemon , Fred and Wasabi Cass Hamada has basic and friendly relation with these fours. However , after Tadashi's death they encourage her. Physical Appearance Cass Hamada is 35 years old and she is 165 cm tall in height . She has light skin , hazel eyes and dark brown wavy hair. At the beginning , She wore grey top with necklace and black- blue half pants with black valleys. While at exhibition , she wore full sleeves black top with same necklace and black pants with black valleys.While Tadashi's funeral, she wore black traditional dress . After two weeks , she wore half sleeves black top and blue pants with blue valleys and same necklace.At the end , She wore full sleeves yellow -skin top with some designs over it and brown pants with same necklace and valleys. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters